


5 times Chat failed to reveal his identity to Ladybug and the 1 time he succeeded/5 раз, когда Коту не удавалось раскрыть свою личность перед Ледибаг и 1 раз, когда он смог

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Переводы на русский. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 Times, 5 раз, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей, Русский | Russian, Юмор, стеб, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Адриан не мог поверить этому.Он наконец раскрыл личность Ледибаг!Которой, конечно же, оказалась потрясающая, невероятная и очаровательная Маринетт!Всё, что ему осталось сделать, так это раскрыть свою личность перед ней...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Переводы на русский. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785973
Kudos: 4





	5 times Chat failed to reveal his identity to Ladybug and the 1 time he succeeded/5 раз, когда Коту не удавалось раскрыть свою личность перед Ледибаг и 1 раз, когда он смог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts).
  * A translation of [5 times Chat failed to reveal his identity to Ladybug and the 1 time he succeeded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005255) by [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger). 



> Thanks to sagansjagger for allowing me to translate her work! 
> 
> Also, you may want to join Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord Server where you can find a lot of cool authors, nice discussions, cool stories and just a nice company!

Адриан не мог понять, как же он не видел этого раньше.

То же строение тела. Тот же голос. Да ради всего святого, те же _косички_!

\- Плагг, - сказал Адриан, стоя посреди комнаты и смотря на свои дрожащие руки. – Маринетт – это Ледибаг. Ледибаг – это Маринетт. 

\- Ага, верно, парень, - отозвался Плагг, откусывая крупный кусок от круга Камамбера на подушке Адриана. – Ты, наконец, включил хотя бы одну клетку в своём мозгу. 

Но Адриан был слишком счастлив от того, что он, наконец-то, узнал личность своей Леди, что даже не обратил внимания на оскорбление. 

\- Плагг! Ледибаг – это Маринетт, а Маринетт – это Ледибаг. Это же просто потрясающе! – Адриан прыгал на месте, радостно тряся своим кулаком в воздухе.

\- Н-да? – протянул Плагг, покачивая своей круглой головой. – И что ты с этим будешь делать?

Адриан просиял. Этот день, десятое декабря, в его дневнике будет обозначен как самый лучший день в его жизни: день, когда он смог раскрыть личность Ледибаг. Которой, конечно же, оказалась потрясающая, невероятная и очаровательная Маринетт!

\- Раскрою себя, конечно же!

\- Оу? – спросил Плагг, проводя своим языком по поверхности Камамбера, что вызвало у Адриана отвращение. – Каким образом?

Этот вопрос мгновенно отрезвил Адриана.

\- Я… Я придумаю что-нибудь, - сжал кулак перед ним Адриан. – И поверь, это будет потрясающе, Плагг. Просто жди и смотри.

\- О, я уверен, что так и будет, - фыркнул квами.

\- Что это должно означать? – тут же нахмурился Адриан.

\- Ты думал, что являешься единственным моим котёнком, который пытался раскрыть свою личность перед Избранной Тикки любым способом, не так ли? – Плагг оставил своё место на сыре и подлетел к парню. – Ты просто образец для всех видов неудач, парень.

Плагг легонько щёлкнул его по носу, вызвав недовольное бурчание со стороны Адриана.

\- Всё будет в порядке, Плагг, вот увидишь.

\- О, - тут же сверкнул широкой ухмылкой Плагг, - уже не могу дождаться этого.

***

В первый раз, когда Кот попытался раскрыть свою личность перед своей Леди, он устроил романтичный поздний завтрак для них в одном из самых видных и престижных мест для завтрака. И Ледибаг согласилась на это не-свидание только после того, как он заверил её в том, что это, отнюдь, не свидание и у него не было абсолютного никакого желания встречаться с ней.

Конечно же, это была голая ложь. Он хотел встречаться с ней, желал больше, чем что-либо ещё, но Кот решил уважать её условия не-свидания.

« _Может, она изменит своё мнение после того, как увидит кто я под маской?_ » , думал он, глядя на неё с глупой, влюблённой улыбкой. « _Ведь_ _Адриан_ _Агрест_ _не такой плохой, верно?_ »

Официант забрал их меню и ушёл за заказом. Ранее Кот подкупил владельца ресторана, чтобы тот сохранил их с Ледибаг не-свидание в секрете от всех, включая папарацци, так что они сидели одни на террасе закрытого ресторана.

\- Что же, Кот, - тихо произнесла Ледибаг, как только официант отошёл от них. Заинтересованный взгляд, который она кинула на него, встрепенул в нём надежду, которую он решил пока не называть. – О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? Для тебя оно выглядит важным.

\- Ледибаг, - Кот осторожно взял её пятнистую руку в свои руки, - я хочу сказать тебе кое-что очень, очень важное. Ты мне доверяешь?

\- Со своей жизнью, - мгновенно ответила она, метнув в его сторону яростный, решительный взгляд. В этот момент её васильковые глаза так ярко искрились, что Кот вновь без ума влюбился в неё. – Что именно тебе так нужно мне сказать?

\- Ну… - начал Кот, не желая ходить вокруг да около. – Я…

_«ВЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ!»_

Мимо них прошёл мужчина с воздуходувом, выдувая мокрые листья с террасы на улицу. И шум, издаваемый прибором был настолько сильным, что Кот едва мог нормально мыслить, не то что слышать.

Вскоре работник отвернулся от них, но сделал это так неудачно, что листья разлетелись повсюду.

\- Прошу прощения! – закричал Кот мужчине, но тот его не услышал из-за шума и надетых шумоподавляющих наушников. – Эй! Прошу прощения!

Но лишь громкое _«ВЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ!»_ было ему ответом.

\- Я – Адриан Агрест! – тут же повернулся к Ледибаг он.

Ледибаг произнесла что-то вроде « _Что?_ », или, по крайней мере, ему так показалось за шумом. _«ВЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ!»_

\- Я! – Кот отпустил руку Ледибаг и показал на себя. – Я – Адриан Агрест!

Та лишь покачала головой, говоря что-то вроде « _Колени, хорёк_ _!_ »

«Что?», поднял брови Кот.

Воздуходув тут же прозвучал совсем рядом с их местом, окончательно уничтожив его барабанные перепонки.

\- Я – Адриан! Адриан Агрест!

Она снова что-то произнесла, и, наконец, с запозданием Кот понял, что она говорила «Прости, Котёнок!», заставив его лишь вздохнуть.

К тому моменту, когда работник удалился вместе со своей адской машиной, кот растерял всю свою решимость раскрыть свою личность перед Ледибаг.

« _Похоже,_ _Плагг_ _всё-таки был прав насчёт моей неудачи_ ».

\- Что же ты мне хотел сказать, Кот? – сделав глоток, спросила Ледибаг, совсем не обращая внимания на _«ВЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ!»_ в отдалении.

\- Только лишь то, что ты невероятна и что мне очень повезло, что я знаю тебя, - ответил он, прикоснувшись губами к тыльной стороне её ладони.

\- Я польщена, Кот, - сказала она, мягко высвобождая свою руку, - но ты не обязан был приглашать меня на поздний завтрак, чтобы сказать это.

\- Да, - вздохнул Кот, - я знаю.

« _Возвращаемся назад к доске с планами…_ »

***

Второй раз, когда Адриан планировал раскрыть себя, ему удалось остаться с ней наедине в своём гражданском облике. Ему удалось запятнать – ха! – её на крыше неподалёку от его школы во время их перерыва, так что он очень быстро забрался к ней с желанием поговорить.

\- Ледибаг? – тихо позвал он, подходя к ней сзади.

Она сидела на самом краю крыши, свесив ноги за край и лениво качая ими, и, услышав его голос, тут же обернулась.

\- А-Адриан? – удивление, скорее шок были чётко выражены на её лице. – Что ты делаешь здесь, наверху? – спросила она, подняв брови.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - ответил Адриан, усаживаясь рядом с ней, но так, чтобы между ними было небольшое пространство. – Для начала я должен тебя спросить: ты доверяешь мне?

\- Конечно да, - сказала Ледибаг, щеки которой покрылись небольшой розовостью. Её губы совсем чуть-чуть раскрылись, и именно в этот момент Адриану не хотелось ничего больше на свете, чем поцеловать её. Он наклонился к ней, она приблизилась к нему…

« _Сосредоточься,_ _Адриан_ _!_ », отчитал он себя, вынужденно отстраняясь.

\- Я, - с чувством начал он, прикрыв её пятнистую ладонь своей ладонью и заставляя её лицо засиять, как светофор. – Я хотел сказать тебе, что…

\- Адриан! Берегись! – внезапно взвизгнула Ледибаг, мгновенно подпрыгивая в воздух и пытаясь убрать Адриана с линии огня.

Но было уже поздно.

Без своих супергеройских рефлексов Адриан никак не мог увернуться от посланных в него выстрелов акумы. Фиолетовая сила окатила его потоком, оставив после себя чувство тонущего человека, судорожно ищущего воздух.

После чего его лицо проделало странную вещь: кожа вокруг его рта соединилась между собой, лишая его возможности открыть рот.

Он полностью потерял возможность говорить.

\- Мфм!

\- Нья-ха-ха-ха! – злобно захихикала акума, посылая выстрел в Ледибаг, но та увернулась, проделав обратное колесо. – Дождись своей очереди, Ледибаг! Ты не сможешь призвать свой Талисман Удачи, как только я с тобой закончу!

\- Это мы ещё посмотрим! – тут же отозвалась героиня, улетая с крыши и преследуя по пятам акуму.

\- Ох ты ж, божечки мой, - вылетел из кармана Плагг со смешком.

\- Мфм! Ммфм мфмм ммфмм!

\- Да, парень, я знаю, - отозвался квами с растекающейся по его лицу ухмылкой. – Ты даже не можешь трансформироваться!

Адриан нахмурился и недоверчиво сделал шаг назад. Да, он как-то не учёл этот момент.

\- Мммфм.

\- Ладно, не переживай, победит твоя Ледибаг акуму и без твоей помощи, а потом можешь признаваться ей, верно?

Адриан сложил руки на груди и сосредоточился на том, чтобы нормально дышать через нос, пока он не потерял сознание.

\- Мфм.

« _Да, таков план_ ».

Плагг оказался прав… Ледибаг одолела акуму, возможно, даже быстрее чем если бы к ней присоединился Кот; факт, который выделялся как ничто другое. Но к тому моменту, когда героиня скастовала своё «Чудесное Исцеление», школьный звонок уже прозвенел, оповещая всех о том, что обеденный перерыв закончился.

Когда Адриан просочился вместе со всеми в класс, Маринетт уже сидела на своём месте. Разочарованный, он вздохнул.

« _В_ _следующий раз будет лучше…_ »

***

\- Т-ты уверен? – пискнула Маринетт, а цвету её лица могли бы позавидовать все пионы мира.

Адриан уверенно кивнул, подхватывая её руку и переплетая их пальцы вместе.

Сразу же после окончания занятий, она предложила ему сходить на свидание, и Адриан был более чем доволен сложившимися обстоятельствами и поворотом событий.

\- Абсолютно и однозначно. Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой на свидание, Маринетт. Куда бы тебе хотелось сходить?

\- В центре Парижа будет проходить одно мероприятие, которое мне бы хотелось посетить, - мгновенно просияла Маринетт. – Это будет в субботу, так что, возможно, встретимся в полдень?

\- Звучит прекрасно, - промурлыкал Адриан, пытаясь заставить свой запатентованный шарм Кота Нуара подняться до одиннадцатого уровня. – Я пойду за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошла. Напишешь мне адрес?

\- Конечно, - хихикнула Маринетт.

Суббота наступила очень быстро. Маринетт так же очень быстро написала ему адрес, как если бы именно вместо него она потеряла свою решимость. А Адриан так же быстро прихорашивал свои волосы утром перед свиданием под непрекращающиеся насмешки со стороны Плагга.

\- Вот увидишь, Плагг, это будет потрясающе! – сказал Адриан, размазывая на своих ладонях дорогое средство. После чего запустил свои обмазанные гелем пальцы в свои волосы, разгладил их и начал творить причёску. Когда он закончил, Адриан, довольный результатом, наставил на зеркало пальцы-пистолеты. – Я появлюсь в виде Кота Нуара, и тогда она узнает, что это я!

\- Конечно, парень, - протянул Плагг, ухмыляясь с крана. – Я просто на все сто уверен, что в этот раз всё получится.

\- Твоя уверенность просто обнадёживает, - сухо заметил Адриан, скосив взгляд в сторону квами.

\- Да, я такой. Обнадёживающий, - саркастично фыркнул Плагг, приставив коготок к своей губе.

Выражение лица Плагга было настолько самодовольное, что Адриан его просто не выдержал:

\- Да без разницы. Плагг, трансформация!

Плагг так и продолжал посмеиваться, влетая в кольцо. Сам же Адриан испытывал огромное удовольствие от того, как произошла в этот раз трансформация, зная, что совсем скоро он раскроет свою личность своей Леди. Он демонстративно клацнул когтями в воздухе и принял самую красивую позу, какую он мог себе представить.

\- Давай, убийца леди, - осматривая себя в зеркале, целуя свой бицепс, сказал себе Адриан. – Иди и срази её наповал!

Кот напечатал адрес, который выдала ему Маринетт, в своём жезле, вывел на экран карту Парижа с маршрутом до нужного ему места, оставил телефон рядом с раковиной и, пританцовывая, отправился на свидание.

Многочисленная, костюмированная толпа окружала здание, в котором Маринетт с ним хотела встретиться, впрочем, у входа образовывающая нечто вроде очереди. Некоторые из них были наряжены в довольно профессиональные, качественные костюмы персонажей из различных аниме и видеоигр, в то время как другие выглядели как Картонный Нуар(1).

***

(1) – Имеется ввиду конструкция из картонных коробок, которой Адриан скрыл свою личность от Хищной Моли и акумы в «Обливио».

***

« _Это… какая-то конференция или что-то в этом роде?_ »

Нуар приземлился в ближайшем переулке и направился оттуда прямо по направлению к зданию, крутя в руках свой жезл. По пути он заметил несколько Ледибаг, но ни одного Кота Нуара.

Найти Маринетт в этой толпе оказалось не такой простой задачей, как казалось в начале, хотя, как ему показалось, она нарядилась ведьмой со всеми необходимыми атрибутами любой ведьмы, включая смастерённого чёрного кота-фамильяра. Во всяком случае, глядя на девушку рядом с очередью, ему показалось, что это именно она.

\- Маринетт? – позвал он её, наклонив голову в сторону. – Это ты?

\- Адриан? – с улыбкой развернулась она, после чего её глаза широко раскрылись. – О, вау! Я и не знала, что ты фанат Кота! Твой костюм выглядит просто потрясающе!

\- Фанат? – переспросил он, моргнув. – Нет, нет, я самый что ни на есть Кот.

\- А я на самом деле ведьма, - одарила его Маринетт скептическим взглядом, не прекращая при этом улыбаться. – Должна признать, что твой костюм выглядит очень… натуральным.

\- Я уверен, что так оно и есть, - вздохнул он и протянул руку.

« _В следующий раз уж точно получится…_ »

***

Адриан был вынужден признать, что ему очень понравилось свидание с Маринетт на конференции. При общении она оказалось очень весёлым собеседником, сходу начав объяснять детали костюмов людей вокруг, то, как они сконструированы. Затем рассказала о техниках косплея, о которых Адриан раньше никогда не слышал и даже подумать не мог, начиная с изготовления брони на основе пенополиуритана ЭВА(2) и заканчивая подбором гибкого, крепкого и лёгкого материала для костюмов. 

***

(2) - https://www.flexform.it/ru/outdoor/materials/пенополиуретан/пенополиуретан-эва#gref – информация о том, что это за вещь и с чем её не едят.

***

Но в этот раз он собирался раскрыть свою личность. Он был должен, обязан!

Он спрятался внутри торта-сюрприза, изготовленным в стиле Кота Нуара, который был сделан на картонной основе, но имеющий самую настоящую чёрно-кислотно-зелёную глазурь из сливочного крема. А чтобы пережить клаустрофобию, Адриан принял ударную дозу антигистаминного и уснул, ожидая, когда его торт доставят в дом Маринетт.

Сейчас же он был без единого сна в глазу, чувствуя, как рабочие перенесли, а затем поставили его коробку на пол. Адриан запыхтел, начал сжимать и разжимать кулаки, пытаясь остаться в спокойном состоянии. Сердце так разбухло, что, казалось, оно застряло в его горле.

Где-то снаружи раздался мужской голос, о чём-то переговаривающийся с рабочими, и озадаченный голос девушки, которая интересовалась, кому именно доставили торт.

\- Сладенькая моя, ты уверена, что этот торт для тебя? – спросил мужчина, которого, как предполагал Адриан, звали Том.

\- Не знаю, - ответила девушка. – Но глазурь очень вкусная. Ты думаешь…

\- Сюрприз! – воскликнул Адриан, выпрыгивая из торта, его голос приглушённый и одышливый. Кто-то закричал на высокой, пронзительной ноте, не переставая.

Его взгляд размыт и по краям чёрный, когда ему, наконец, удалось встать на ноги, опираясь руками на глазурь, после чего он обозрел богато выглядящую комнату…

« _Это_ _… Э_ _то не пекарня…_ »

Мраморный пол лениво посверкивал в лучах зимнего солнца, заставляя красивый свет вокруг них плясать на стенах. Двойная лестница с красной ковровой дорожкой и чёрными, кованными железными перилами были у другого конца комнаты. Резной стол с букетом из пышных роз посреди комнаты.

И стоящие прямо перед ним Мэр Буржуа и его дочь Хлоя, которая продолжала визжать.

\- Адриан Агрест, - указав на него своим наманикюренным пальцем, приказала Хлоя, - какого, любовного _хрена_ , ты творишь?

\- Ээээ… - красноречиво протянул Адриан, - сюрприз?

\- О боже, ты чуть не устроил моему папочке сердечный приступ! – потёрла виски Хлоя.

\- Вообще-то, - произнёс мэр, многозначительно подняв в воздух палец, - я в порядке. Я просто…

\- Ты _слыш_ _ишь_ , как он огорчён? – спросила Хлоя, закинув руки за голову. – Не знаю, что за муха тебя укусила, чтобы устроить этот розыгрыш над нами, _Адриан_ , но чем бы это ни было, я ничего не поняла!

\- Думаю, носильщики случайно поменяли адреса на коробках при доставке, - озадаченно почесал в затылке Адриан, не замечая, как размазывает по своим волосам глазурь. – Прости, Хлоя, но я не знаю, как это произошло…

\- И ты выбрал торт в стиле Кота Нуара? – тут же задала вопрос Хлоя, притопнув ногой. – Как вообще…

\- Хахаха! – выдавил из себя смех Адриан. – Почему ты вообще подумала, что это торт в стиле Кота Нуара? Это не «Кот Нуар».

\- Эээ, - озадаченно протянул Мэр Буржуа, моргая по-совиному. – Разве нет?

\- У тебя, - Хлоя обмакнула палец в глазурь и наглядно помахала им перед носом парня, - на торте было напечатано слово «MOOD» с кошачьими лапками посреди «О». Для кого был этот торт предназначен?

\- Эээ… - Адриан зарыл своё лицо в ладони, чтобы не начать паниковать. – Я не могу сказать, Хлоя. Просто, пожалуйста, поверь, что я никоим образом не хотел и не собирался напугать вас.

\- Ты задолжал мне за молчание, Адриан, - спокойно произнесла Хлоя, тыкнув его пальцем в грудь. – А поскольку это чрезвычайно неловкая ситуация, ты задолжал мне по-крупному.

\- Я знаю, Хлоя, знаю, - вынужденно прикусил губу Адриан.

« _В следующий раз непременно…_ »

***

На следующем свидании с Маринетт он был на _девятом облаке_ (3) от счастья… Пусть небо и было безоблачным, но оно было идеальным для его плана.

***

(3) – Cloud nine – английская версия фразеологизма «На седьмом счастье от счастья».

***

Они с Маринетт потратили всё утро на то, чтобы отследить Андре-мороженщика, что им удалось сделать на Мосту Искусств, где мужчина часто любил устанавливать свою тележку. Маринетт несколько застенчиво объяснила, что вкус мороженого, которое она обычно получала, всегда напоминал ей о нём, что весьма польстило ему. Ему же самому в этот раз досталось мороженое со вкусом черники, ежевики и персика, что явно указывало на Маринетт, а не Ледибаг, что вызывало у него небольшие вопросы.

Но у него было ни единого шанса на то, чтобы подумать над этим. Следующая часть его плана почти стартовала, так что он пристально наблюдал за небом, где пилот, которого он специально нанял, должен был вывести заранее придуманную им фразу.

\- Что ты ищешь там, Адриан? – поинтересовалась у него Маринетт, немного прищурив глаза. – Ты смотрел на небо практически всё утро.

\- Это сюрприз, - ответил Адриан, аккуратно убрав мороженое с уголка её губ. Он бы предпочёл сделать это поцелуем, но он не был уверен, что их отношения дошли до такой стадии.

« _Скорее всего, нет_ ».

\- Ты мне доверяешь?

\- Да.

И именно в тот момент, когда его мороженое начало таять в руке, его улучшенный слух засёк гул летящего самолёта. Он тут же подскочил со своего сидения на мосту и, облокотившись на перила, начал присматриваться в поисках самолёта.

А затем запиликал телефон в сумочке Маринетт.

« _Нет, нет, нет!_ », с этими мыслями Адриан обернулся к ней.

\- Это мама, - сказала она, после того как отложила в сторону своё мороженое и выудила телефон.

\- Конечно, ответь ей, - с улыбкой произнёс он, кладя своё мороженое рядом с её.

После чего повернулся назад и начал читать появляющиеся на небе буквы:

\- J, E, S, U, I, S, так, так, хорошо, - бормотал Адриан себе под нос, пока Маринетт говорила со своей мамой о свидании.

Вскоре, сообщение закончилось, и на небе можно было прочесть такую фразу: «JE SUIS CHAT NOIR PRES DE VOUS!» или же «Я КОТ НУАР РЯДОМ С ТОБОЙ!». Несмотря на всю странность сообщения, оно было свежим, чётким и идеальным.

« _Да. Она должна увидеть его в этот раз_ », победно сжав кулак, подумал Адриан.

Адриан взглянул на Маринетт, которая как раз убирала телефон назад в сумочку.

\- Маринетт, взгляни! – крикнул он, указывая на надпись в небе…

… но было уже поздно.

Внезапно подул сильнейший ветер, заставляя воздух вокруг них бурлить, а волосы Адриана заслонить ему обзор. Мимо, посмеиваясь, пролетела Непогода.

« _О, нет_ », подумал Адриан.

\- Маринетт, взгляни!

Только кинув взгляд на небо, Адриан понял, что ветер, который пронёсся мимо них, сдул ещё и несколько букв с его сообщения, оставив лишь «JE SUIS C O R P S!»

\- Я – труп? – с голосом, полным неверия, спросила Маринетт, на что Адриан лишь громко простонал. – Это ведь не то, что ты хотел вначале?

\- Абсолютно нет, - признался Адриан, издав тяжелейший вздох.

« _Я проклят. Вот и всё_ ».

\- Видишь ли, моя мама по телефону попросила меня прийти домой, чтобы ей помочь с чем-то, - сказала она, спрыгнув со своего места на ноги. – Это не имеет никакого отношения к акуме, конечно же, но, скорее всего, тебе тоже стоит пойти домой Адриан, хорошо?

\- Да, - немного поникнув, кивнул Адриан. – Но мы ещё увидимся позже?

\- Разумеется, - ответила Маринетт, тут же перемещая взгляд на удаляющуюся Непогоду. На её лице уже появилось выражение «Ледибаг-в-деле», и в этот раз, казалось, она предпочла бы скорее уничтожить, чем просто очистить акуму. – Будь в безопасности, хорошо?

\- Да, - согласился Адриан, уже подыскивая подходящее место для того, чтобы трансформироваться. – Увидимся!

« _Я…_ _Я_ _сдаюсь_ ».

***

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Кот у Ледибаг, заключая её пятнистые ладони в свои.

Они были одни в полночь, на самой верхушке Эйфелевой Башни, в тот же день, когда они были вынуждены сражаться с Непогодой после их неудачного свидания. Адриан больше не мог ждать и, трансформировавшись вскоре после битвы, через жезл попросил Ледибаг о встрече ночью на Башне.

\- Со своей жизнью, - ответила Ледибаг, немного наклонив голову.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - нахмурившись, произнёс он.Адриан был готов к проявлению очередного события Плагговой неудачи, хотя как это могло бы произойти здесь, наверху, посреди ночи, он имел ни малейшего представления.

\- Это очевидно, что да, - усмехнувшись, заметила она. – Иначе бы ты не стал звать меня сюда в полночь.

\- Я, кажется, понял, почему все мои предыдущие попытки провалились, - сказал Кот, легонько прикасаясь губами к костяшкам её пальцев. – Я не спросил твоего разрешения.

\- Разрешения? На что?

Нуар сделал глубокий вдох через нос, прежде чем ответить:

\- Чтобы раскрыть себя перед тобой. Я узнал твою личность, Жучок. Я знаю, кто ты.

Ледибаг ахнула. Но, несмотря на то, что он ожидал, что она отстранится от него, она подошла к нему ближе.

\- Ты смог? – выдохнула она. – И, сейчас ты хочешь раскрыть себя? Ты хочешь сделать это, даже несмотря на знание моей личности?

\- Больше, чем что-либо, - прошептал Кот, прижавшись к ней лбом. – Теперь ты являешься Хранителем. Ты устанавливаешь правила. Ты можешь говорить мне, хочешь ли ты знать мою личность или нет. Ты можешь говорить мне оставаться или уйти. Ты можешь говорить мне что угодно.

\- Думаю, - Ледибаг сделала шаг назад, немного отодвигаясь от него, - я готова. Расскажи мне, кто ты, Кот.

\- Спасибо, - закрыв глаза, прошептал он, после чего вновь открыл. – Я – Адриан, Маринетт. Адриан Агрест.

\- Это ты, Адриан? – выдохнула Маринетт, вцепившись в свои щёки. – Это правда ты?

\- Да, это я.

\- Я так рада, что это ты, - с сияющими в ночном небе глазами, она наклонилась и поцеловала его в нос. – Я рада, что ты мне рассказал.

В глазах у Кота защипало от слёз.

Он сделал это. Он, наконец-таки, сделал это. Теперь между ним и его Леди не было никаких секретов… по крайней мере тех, о которых он знал.

\- Между прочим, я тоже рад, что это ты, - добавил он с кривой улыбкой.

\- Как долго ты знал? – спросила его Ледибаг, выдохнув небольшое облачко пара. – Я даже и не подозревала тебя в бытности Котом.

\- Ну, - протянул Кот, почесав затылок, - помнишь эпизод с воздуходувом?

\- Так давно? – усмехнулась она. – я так и знала, что у тебя было ещё что сказать помимо того, что я невероятная.

\- Да, - покачал он головой. – Это ты ещё не слышала об истории с тортом.

\- С тортом? – спросила Ледибаг с расползающейся широкой улыбкой. – Я слушаю тебя во все уши, Котёнок.

Всё, что Адриан хотел, это чтобы его слушали.

Он сумел. Он переиграл неудачу Плагга.

Всё, что ему было необходимо сделать, это попросить разрешения.

« _Урок выучен,_ _Плагг_ », подумал Кот, не переставая сиять рядом со своей Леди. « _Этот урок я точно выучил_ ».


End file.
